Coke Machine
by skyisgray
Summary: Dos personas que huyen de sus casas son protagonistas de sucesos inesperados frente a la máquina de coca cola.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes involucrados en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo me dedico a fantasear con ellos.**

* * *

><p>No soportaría ni un segundo más allí, así que tomé un polerón y salí de esa casa atestada de gente. Odio las fiestas, especialmente cuando a mis padres se le ocurre hacer una de sus grandes celebraciones con un montón de familiares que desconozco.<p>

Afuera lloviznaba y eso bastó para que todos se refugiaran de la lluvia como hormigas. Caminé por Londres muggle sin rumbo alguno, sólo para distraerme un rato. A pocos metros divisé una máquina de coca-cola, toqué mis bolsillos en busca de algo de dinero y dí con él. Introduje las monedas y apreté el botón de una coca normal, esperé a que cayera pero no fue así. ¡Estúpida máquina, se tragó mi dinero! De impotencia pateé la máquina y luego apoyé mi espalda en ella hasta caer al frío y húmedo suelo. Dejé que la irá fluyera un rato hasta desaparecer.

-Hey, ¿sabías que pateando la dañas más?- De la nada salió aquella peculiar voz, la voz de mis pesadillas, y volteé a ver el rostro de la persona que vio mi 'escenita'.

-Eso quería, Malfoy. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?.- El muy idiota se paró a mi lado con una de sus fastidiosas sonrisas torcidas para luego introducir un billete -muggle-, para luego sacar dos latas.- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! Estúpida máquina.- dije en un susurro.

-Toma.- me ofreció una lata y se acomodó a mi lado. Lo miré perpleja, eso si que era lo que llaman un milagro de navidad. Acepté dudando. La lluvia se hizo presente con mayor intensidad.- Draco.- Me ofreció su mano.

-Malfoy, te conozco desde primer año, sé cuál es tu nombre.- Me miró divertido.- Y aún no me respondes qué jodidos estás haciendo aquí.

- Mira, Hermione. Tú conoces a Draco Malfoy, el capullo que hizo todo mal, así que te presento a mi amigo Draco, el que quiere arreglar sus errores. - Respondió con una sonrisa. Siendo sincera, se veía adorable con su pelo mojado goteando casi al lado de sus ojos grises. Largué una carcajada que parecía que no fuera mía. - ¿De qué te ríes? - Preguntó confuso.

-Esto parece de esas típicas películas donde el chico malo se da cuenta de que realmente está enamorado de la miserable chica y antes de cruzar dos palabras ya se están besando.

- No sé de que estás hablando, pero debo confesarte algo. - Me miró directamente a los ojos, casi se me va el aliento cuando me di cuenta de que me había perdido en sus ojos color tormenta, justo como el cielo en estos momentos. - Desde que te encontré aquí, hace exactamente 3 minutos, gracias a que huí de mi mansión- Dijo poniendo una cuota de gracia.-, me di cuenta de que el mayor error que cometí fue alejarte justamente a ti de mi vida, por los malditos prejuicios de la sangre, pero la verdad es que te he amado locamente como nadie nunca ha podido amar. - Oh, oh, oh. Esto no puede estar pasando. Se acercó lentamente hasta rozar nuestras narices, yo estaba petrificada.- No...¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas tragado, Granger! Eres tan ingenua.

-¿Qué... qué? - Pregunté aún un tanto aturdida.

-Ya veía que me besabas...- Dijo riendo el muy engreído. ¿En serio creía que lo iba a besar, si nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido? ¿En serio quiero besarlo? No, imposible.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota que conocí, Malfoy, que me llames por mi nombre no cambia las cosas.- Me paré enojada, salpicando un poco de bebida a mis pantalones, lo que me dio una idea.- Pero actúas muy bien.- Dije acercándome a él para tentarlo. Él también se puso se pie.- También tengo algo que confesarte...- Cuando ya lo tenía a centímetros, le tiré la bebida directo a la cara, cosa que le doliera, ya que no sacaba nada mojándolo debido a la lluvia. El dio un brinco hacía atrás de la sorpresa.- Que lástima, yo tenía sed. - En ese instante me acerqué todo lo posible y le besé.- Emm... rico. - Di media vuelta y me fui, dejándolo impactado frente a la máquina de coca-cola.

Maldito Idiota. La verdad no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada, desde que lo conozco Malfoy no a sido lo que se llama un caballero conmigo. Agh. No quería volver a ese manicomio que tengo como casa, pero tampoco quería dar media vuelta y encontrarme con Draco, parte por el enojo y parte por la verguenza. Si alguien ayer me hubiese dicho que besaría a Draco Malfoy, enemigo jurado, aún estaría riendo de lo absurdo que suena. No llevaba ni media cuadra cuando un bus que pasaba a toda velocidad pasó a mi lado bañándome del barro que se causó por la escasa tierra y la cantidad de agua que caía en ese momento. Que lindo, justo a mi tenía que tocarme eso. Era un gran día. Y para empeorarlo escuché una risa a pocos metros míos, no necesitaba voltearme para saber de quién era. ¿No pudo volver a su lujosa mansión y ya? No, claro, no había suficiente mierda en mi día como para que me dejara ir así como así.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

- Bastante.- Mantenía sus manos a la altura de las costillas cuando me volteé, estaba empapado, pero no creo que más que yo.

- Bien.- Comencé a caminar pero él se puso en mi camino evitando que pasara. Intenté moverme a los lados pero él se movía conmigo.- ¿Qué pretendes? - di media vuelta para ir en sentido contrarios, no importa donde fuera, quería estar lejos de él, pero nuevamente él se interpuso. Esto empezaba a molestarme.- ¡Por favor!- Creo que mi grito lo asustó un poco, pero no importaba, estaba harta.- ¿Serías tan amable de hacerte a un lado para que yo pueda ir a un lugar donde me pueda sentir bien? No estoy escapando de mi maldito hogar para que en la calle un maldito psicópata juegue conmigo.- No quería pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, hace mucho tiempo que venía guardando estos sentimientos absurdos. Él seguía sin decir palabra, así que aproveché y traté de hacerme yo a un lado para salir de ahí, pero tropecé con mis propios pies y evité el encuentro con el suelo sólo porque Draco me tomó por los brazos antes de caer.- Graa...- ni siquiera pude terminar cuando sus labios poseyeron los míos en un acalorado beso. No me molesté en separarme de él, deseaba con tantas ganas ese beso. Sus labios aún tenían el sabor de la coca-cola que le lancé.


End file.
